Joseph Everest VI
Joseph Everest VI, briefly known as Jonah Guzman, is the Earth Human-Evraïkán Male Head Council Master of the Elysium Citadel. He was the renowned and reveered leader and founder of the Resistance For Freedom, an alliance of rebels and the Republic's faithful subjects with the goal to end the reign of the tyrannical Empire. At the end of the war when the Resistance was reformed into the Unified New Republic, in recognition of his service, unwavering loyalty, and outstanding leadership, Joseph was made the High Commander of the Republic's Armies, second only to the Supreme Chancellor. Joseph is the son of fallen Deian Ranked Master Dominic Everest and the Earth Representitive Sienna Gurerra. He is the head of the great Noble Botínia Clan, as well as the 24th generation Alpha Prime and the long-foretold and long-awaited Son of the Mountain. Becoming the son of Zwarst Bezaleel, Zwarst Väder was a prominent member of the darkness-practicing Brotherhood of Shadows, unofficially defecting from the Order and sinking the galaxy into a season of terror, by ruthlessly murdering trillions of Imperial citizens. Appearance Joseph has navy blue eyes and semi-short brown spiky hair. Joseph wears the traditional silver Deian Toga with broad, pointed shoulder like his original master Ichigo Utagawa. Joseph has multiple facial scars, many of which are slightly apparent, the main noticeable one reaching from his right cheek, across his nose, to his left eyebrow from his long fight with Hercules, and a scar going down his left eye from his fight with Monstrosity. When the gauge on Irae's ignition is full, Joseph is clad in a set of black armor with silver lining, including vambraces, pauldrons, a gorget, faulds, and greaves. As a child, up until his status change, he had coffee brown eyes and shorter brown spiky hair. Personality Joseph is a kind, warm-hearted, strong-willed, caring, yet stubborn, impulsive, short-tempered, and strong-willed individual. Joseph states that he doesn't care what others think of him, however, he values the opinion of his close friends and loved ones, cherishing whatever advice they may give him. While Joseph is a warm-hearted and delightful person to deal with at times, Joseph has portrayed ruthlessness and sheer anger when someone he cares about is hurt, stating that he will "go to any lengths to keep his beloveds happy and unharmed, even if it means killing someone-literally." Joseph has stated that his biggest fear is losing his friends and what little family he now has. Biology Early Life and Exile to Earth Joseph was born on April 15, 1965 in a hidden facility on Albkó to Dominic and Sienna Everest. Joseph was the first of unexpected triplets- including Aziza Dubois and Connor Embers, after birth they were taken to Amethyst and "adopted" by their mother and put "under guardianship" of their father. Joseph showed immense potential with the Will of the Spirit and displayed amazing mana presence, at only the age of 4, so much so he was being groomed for admittance into the Deian Academy. It was this amazing potential that cause many, including Zecchius Gonodora, who would be his future master, to believe he was the real Son of the Mountain, not his father. At age 5, he had obtained an official sponsor for the academy, his father's Neophyte-sister, Anya Carson, who would train him for only 10 years until someone else took him. However, before he could enroll in the Academy, his father had been seduced by the Chancellor, who was also the Supreme Lord of Darkness, Zwarst Achilles and turned into the new Supreme Lord of Darkness, Zwarst Bezaleel, then began purging the Order, forcing his mother and siblings into hiding. Before their self-exile, the triplets were separated with their memories altered to keep their covers legitimate. His sister Aziza was adopted by Senator Barne Dubois and his wife and renamed Eliza Dubois, his brother was taken in by their uncle, Edward Embers, who changed their last name to conserve their identity from the newly formed Purist Empire. He, his mother, and his newly born brother, Kyle Everest, hid away on Earth with new identities in Washington Heights, Manhattan, New York City, New York, under protection of Ichigo Utagawa and Alexxander Smith, who assured them that Bezaleel would never come to Earth because of Dominic's painful experiences here. At some point in his youth, Joseph and his family frequented the city of Fairmont, West Virginia. It was here Joseph found his best friend Reese Alvarez, who was also being hidden along with his mother and fathers former guardian, James Davis, it was here that they reconnected and convinced them to move to New York. Some time after Reese and his family moved to New York, James took the two youths across the entire planet to act as an impromptu Pilgrimage, a former two to three year ritual for two or more prospective candidates for the Deian Academy to test their worth and skill. Death of a Mother 10 years later, when Joseph was 15 years old, he was walking home from a party so that he could cover his mothers shift on the neighborhood watch. Nearly 10 feet away, Joseph watched helplessly as his mother was murdered in drive-by right in front of him''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, an event which scared Joseph for the rest of his life''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2 as he was now left a teenage orphan in charge of his brother and under foster care of Reese's uncle, who allowed them to stay at their current address. Five months later, Joseph was still seeking answers as to who killed his mother yet was finding it difficult as the police refused to be involved, stating it was out of their hands and not their concern. Through his friend, Edmund Price, Joseph learned that the Marino family had a large hand in Sienna's murder, with her death being the result of a property dispute between the DeMarco's, the Stilleto's and the Marino's. Joseph had driven to their private estate on Staten Island to confront them, however, Joseph, in his anger and hatred, grabbed a shotgun and a short sword and slaughtered the entire family in vengeance. Manhattan Conduit Crisis While Joseph waits on the curb for Reese to pick him up and take him to work, he is approached by two strangers named Steven and Derek EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 1, page 7. He recognizes Steven as he delivered him an asthma inhaler EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 1, page 9-10 not too long ago. Reese then pulls up in his motorcycle to take him to where he works''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 1, page 11, Metro Couriers. When Joseph arrives, he reports to his boss, Mr. Davis, then begins his daily routine''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 1, page 22. On his way home, while walking down Walker Street, Joseph sees flashes of the night his mother's murder and when his brother nearly died''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, pages 1-3 and remembers his failure to protect either of them''EXPERIMENT'' manga; Chapter 2, pages 4-7. Joseph comes home just in time to save Kyle from a local gang and possibly getting killed, later while playing a game, Joseph remembers how rebellious and disobedient he was towards him and their new legal guardian.EXPERIMENT manga; Chapter 2, pages 8-12 The Rebirth of Monstrosity Galactic Revolution: The First Six Years Rise of the Anshomon The End of the Revolution The War of the Equilibrium A New Threat: The Fanistís Equipment *'Deian Amulet': *'Model 586, "Paulette"': The trademark revolver shared between Joseph and Reese Alvarez. One day, in a deadly skirmish, Reese had saved Joseph with this revolver by shooting his attacker in the leg, he gave Joseph the gun saying he should keep it so that he could "save his own ass." Some time afterward they made a "blood pact" swearing to give the other the gun whenever one saved the other. In L.A., Joseph reveals that the revolver was named after Reese's mother, Sasha Paulette Alvarez. *'Joseph Everest VI's spathí': Powers & Abilities Powers Ever since his dilemma in New York, Joseph has, since then, gained numerous abilities due to his Alpha Prime alignment and his prophetic calling as the Chosen One. Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Joseph's body is in top form. Joseph has been trained in martial arts ever since he was a small child, both professionally and by Reese's uncle. He has shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Joseph is proficient in counterattacks, take-downs, and body locks. He is able to block an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. While he has stopped training professionally, daily duels and sparring matches with Reese keep his skills fresh. Enhanced Strength: Even when he was a normal human, Joseph was deceptively strong, throwing a man six feet away from him with one hand effortlessly and knocking 12 of his opponents teeth loose, and later knocking out Brutes with one hand punches. This is mostly due to him being a dormant conduit, as even dormant conduits are stronger than most normal humans. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Even before becoming a conduit, Joseph was a very fast and agile fighter, possessing great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He could strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allowed him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. This was all due to Joseph being a dormant conduit, as mentioned before, dormant conduits are gifted with greater strength and agility than most humans. Enhanced Durability: Even as a teenage human, Joseph is a highly resilient young man, taking a blow to the head from a metal bat and being slightly fazed, a blow that is supposed to cause grievous injury. Keen Intellect: Despite his punkish attitude, Joseph is analytical, perceptive, and deductive in any situation. In his schoolboy days, Joseph maintained exceptional grades all 12 years, despite having martial arts training, always busting his brother out of trouble, and being a neighborhood watch. Joseph can also can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Deian Abilities Kombat Master: In terms of fighting style, Joseph relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from the training he and Reese went through under the latter's uncle, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thusly, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight, mainly because this is one of the few ways Alpha Primes absorb powers and become stronger. This also allows him to fight on par with, if not greater than, Kombat masters of Zwarst Hercules, Zwarst Andreas, and Zecchius Gonodora's caliber. After joining the Order, Joseph became extremely well-versed in many forms of Kombat, now possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. *'Anguis Master': This is Joseph's most proficient Kombat style.. During Joseph's time in the Deian Guild of Los Angeles, his Master, Kayne McCormack, was a master practitioner of this Kombat style and thus trained Joseph in its usage. He trained with McCormack for several months becoming an moderate practitioner, until his duel with Monstrosity cost him his memories and powers for five years. While apprenticed under Zecchius Gonodora, who is a master in Anguis, he furthered his training with Anguis and became an expert, until his master fell ill and he was then directed to the tutelage of Yunae Blue-Wolf, who was a revered Deian Master and Instructor. Yunae instructed Joseph in all forms of Kombat and even furthered his training in Anguis, until he became a full-fledged master of it. *'Aquilla Master': Joseph's second proficient Kombat style. Joseph is so attuned to fighting two-handed with a sword that when his gladius evolved, he began using this style instinctively, mostly due to the fact that his father was an Deian Master and all Deians are required to have at least practiced Aquila. *'Boum Master': Joseph's third proficient Kombat style. When Joseph's gladius evolved a second time in L.A., it morphed into two scimitars, thus attuning him to fighting with two swords, which is the nature of Boum. When training with Zecchius, he quickly adapted to Boum's training regimens as he was already an expert in dual-sword fighting. While usually fighting right-handed, Joseph is ambidextrous, as he is proficient in wielding two swords at the same time, due to Irae's previous development stage being two scimitars. *'Grillus Master': Joseph's fourth proficient Kombat style. As an apprentice under the tutelage of Ichigo Utagawa, he was trained in Grillus as this was Ichigo's own preferred style. After becoming an official member of the Deian Order, Joseph often used this Kombat form, often utilizing the reverse grip lunges and finishes. Magik Practitioner: As a student at the Deian Academy, Joseph portrayed poor skill in Magik. Later, Joseph seems to be well-versed in the usage of some spells, going as far as using some in rapid succession should the opportunity arise. Joseph is also experienced enough to manipulate Magik for purposes other than fighting, such as using his Tormenis spell to illuminate dark corridors and caverns Extreme Mana Power: Because of his alignment as an Alpha Prime, Joseph has a tremendously high M-cell count in his blood, 375,000 to be exact, far surpassing most Conduits, some have stated that his mana energy is on par with, if not far above, those of Ranked Council Masters. Joseph's exceedingly fast growth rate is due to his mana level being so high, as he is capable of grasping the basic controls of certain techniques faster than even the most gifted Conduits, and he is able to master a certain power after only a few hours, as opposed to years like most Conduits. Due to having such a high level of mana energy, Joseph knows certain techniques instinctively, most of which even Council Master's cant perfect after years of training, he'll even perform certain techniques without even realizing it. His mana was originally blue, but after Hercules bestowed his powers upon Joseph, his true Mana color is revealed to be Gold. Immense Strength: Mostly because of his destiny as the Chosen One and his Alpha Prime alignment, Joseph's strength has always been comparable to that of, if not greater than, a Ranked Council Master. Immense Endurance: After becoming a conduit, Joseph's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving multiple injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans, such as receiving multiple gunshot wounds, even to his head. Joseph can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Deians, mainly due to his alignment as an Alpha Prime. Enhanced Durability: Joseph becomes much more durable after becoming a conduit. During his strenuous fight with Zwarst Hercules, Joseph withstood a direct hit from one of Hercules' Comet Bolts, and the damage was only done to his hand and his lower arm. Gladius Irae (Latin, Wrath): After his Matrix's sword is broken, Joseph discovers that he does not wield a true Gladius, but actually wields one created from a fusion of his Tenebrae and Deian heritage. Later, Irae is personally reforged by Hezekiah Justice, using an actual Cavaritus. Having come to terms with his heritage and ancestry, Joseph gains access to the true Irae, which had been suppressed all this time. His true Gladius takes the form of two separate, weapons with silver blades. One takes the form of his previous Ignition, in the shape of a claymore, with a section of the guard jutting out onto the blade and the handle wrapped in white leather. The second weapon takes the form of a double sided medieval battle axe, with one side shorter than the other and both blades, like the claymore, are silver. The axe has a grip wrapped in black cloth similar to a Japanese katana. Both weapons represent a different facet of Joseph's power and heritage: the battle axe represents his Tenebrae heritage and the claymore represents his Deian heritage. *'Ignition': Irae's Ignition command is "Devastate in the name of Glory", Joseph swings Irae vertically, releasing a torrent of energy that obscures the transformation. The true form of Irae is composed of three blades that assemble into one large sword, all of which can be distinguished by their distinctive appearances and functions. The main blade takes the form of a double-edged black steel claymore with a long hilt wrapped in a red material and a distinctively large golden handguard in the shape of eagle wings. The second blade takes the form of a short sword with a portion of the blade acting like a handguard, the handle is wrapped in a silver material with a thread poking out of the pommel of the sword. Joseph ejects the second blade from the completed Irae as an off-hand weapon during battle. The main blade, by itself and with the other swords are attached, is the base of Irae. :Ignition Special Ability: Though Irae is mainly used for melee combat, it has one special ability. Because Irae is wielded by an Alpha Prime (or Mimic Prime), it can also replicate the special techniques of other Gladius' by examining the Mana composure of techniques and perfectly copying it. The known techniques that have been copied are: :*'Tonitrui Dente' (Latin, Fang of Thunder): :*'Letum' (Latin, Wipeout): :Ignition Special Ability: As an Alpha Gladius, Irae has an Ignition Ability that makes it unique and separates it from all the others: Irae has several Ignitions which are all representation of "the consequences of intense wrath." Though there are stated to be several, Joseph only mentions three and has only displayed one. :*'Vesanus' (Latin, Madman): In order to use this form, Joseph has to awaken the "spirit of Insanity" by using Irae against an opponent using darkness-based powers. Once the power is available, using the phrase, "Ravage and Consume", The battle axe of Irae takes on the form of, what appears to be, an elongated meat cleaver with a black blade, while the claymore turns white. :**''Vesanus Special Ability: The true power of Vesanus is activated once its blade makes contact in any way with Joseph's opponent, Vesanus then infects the opponent with a disease that inflicts a "touch of madness" and takes control of the opponents mind, inducing hallucinations to the point of literal insanity. However, before using this power, Joseph has to test it by luring the enemy into a believable trap, securing his grip on the enemies mind. Unfortunately, it is because of this power that Joseph cannot use Vesanus too long or he too will become exposed to the "disease" and risk going insane as well. :*'Claror''' (Latin, Clarity): In order to use this form, Joseph must awaken the "spirit of tranquility" through use of only light based techniques with the claymore, but with exactly 21 second intervals. Joseph activates this form with the command, "Open Your Mind!", the claymore then transforms into a white, oak mages staff. *'Matrix': Iram Deo (Latin, Wrath of God): (To Be Determined) :Matrix Special Ability: The true power of Iram Deo lies within its several pieces of armor, all of which contains either a special technique or power. :*'Halo's of Michael': :**'Septimo Orbis: Cor Nigrum '(Latin, Seventh Ring: Black Heart): :**'Octo Orbis: Caecata Lux' (Latin, Eight Ring: Blinded by Light): :**'Plena Gloria: Nigrinus' (Plena Gloria: Nigr'um term'inus, Latin, Full Halo: Black Boundary): By using the powers of all the rings and the large Halo, Joseph can entrap his opponent in a large, inescapable, black boundary which extends 20 meters in circumference. The boundary only dissipates once the enemy has died, grown extremely weak, or Joseph has rescinded the technique. :*'Wing of the Angels': Joseph has a set of large black eagle wings and a set of smaller white dove wings, each individual wing has its own deadly technique. :**'Nigrornu Mortis' (Nigr'um c'ornu mortis, Latin, Black Wing of Death): :**'Nigrornu Iustitiae' (Nigr'um c'ornu iustitiae, Latin, Black Wing of Justice): :**'Albornu Virtutis' (Alb'um c'ornu virtutis, Latin, White Wing of Power): :**'Albornu Luminis' (Alb'um c'ornu luminis, Latin, White Wing of Light): *'Suscinalis': Deo Israel (Latin, God of Israel): Necromancer Powers One of Joseph's most powerful abilities are those of his Necromancer abilities, such as exercising demons, slowing down time, summoning apparitions of fallen conduits to fight on his behalf, and even mastering an inner Akuma. It is known that every 200 years, a Conduit is blessed with the abilities of a Necromancer and is known to be extremely powerful. Joseph obtained to power due to both 1) his brief time as an Akuma in L.A. and 2) him being the Chosen One, as he is blessed with certain powers no other conduit has, Necromancer powers is listed to be one of them. Joseph unlocked this power while fighting Scavengers in Manhattan, suddenly fighting while being on the brink of death and wiping out Scavengers one-by-one single-handedly. *'Akuma Mask': **'Enhanced Strength': It is shown that while in his masked Form, Joseph is stronger than he usually is, lifting cars and trucks with one hand and throwing them at opponents causing significant damage. Former Powers and Abilites Gladius Irae (Latin, Wrath): In the Status: Active arc, Joseph's gladius takes the form of a deserted, aged bat that was in a dumpster on the side of an old sports store. Because Joseph didn't follow tradition and use a cavaritus to develope his gladius, he had to make a spiritual imprint of his own on the bat by using it in combat and releasing shockwaves of his mana. In the beginning of the Beasts Awakening Arc, he continues to wield the bat, but it has corroded very badly- meaning it was on the brink of evolution. Later en route to LA, he manifested his gladius' first developement stage, which appeared to be an all black katana with an oval black guard and some kind of inscription on the blade reading "Deus Mecum" meaning "God is with me." After his second fight with Tate, his gladius evolved again but more complex: two scimitars with a black blade and a silver edge with electric blue hilts and a red rope connecting the swords at the base of the hilt. In the Worlds At War Arc, Joseph's gladius has been fully developed and is now in the form of a katana with a blue hilt and silver elliptical guard with a black sheath, with a short length of chain at the base of the hilt. Five years after the Battle of Greyova, Irae's sealed state takes the form of a tai chi sword with a black hilt and a black guard, and a pair of black tassels tied to the base of the pommel. *'Ignition': Joseph slashes Irae upward then downward releasing a shockwave of energy. Upon release, Irae become a large broadsword in the shape of a lightning bolt with a jagged and scattered gauge in the shape of a lighting bolt down the middle of the blade. The blade is black with a silver edge all around the blade. :Five years after the Battle of Greyova, Irae then becomes a cruciform Scottish claymore with an all-black blade, the guard becomes chrome and now had quatrefoils. The hilt is blue with a black pommel, and the cloth at the base has become an expandable chain with a broken link. Part of the hilt goes out on to the sword, and in that part is a gold gauge that, when filled, signifies when the Matrix can be activated, this is considered unusual as there has never been a Matrix that needed time to be activated. When it is full, Irae changes into a gigantic Prussian longsword, the gauge disappears and the section turns into a lether wrapped ricasso. *'Matrix': Iram Deo (Latin, Wrath of God): Joseph points his Gladius in a straight direction and grasps the base of the hilt with his left hand, with the chain at the base of the hilt extending and wrapping around his entire right arm. Once the activation command is said, "Crawl and Devour", Joseph's matrix is considered unusual, as most create a large creature or or a massive effect, his Gladius turns into an all black nodachi which is 5'6" in its entirety. The guard and hilt remain the same, with the exception of the chain now having disappeared. Joseph gains red pauldrons on his shoulders, which emit a large mana-formed halo that hovers behind his head as opposed to above his head. Joseph gains a red gorget which emits a pair of large black mana-formed wings. His Toga turns into a long-sleeved, ankle-length cloak with purple lining and ends in a number of coattails. His vambraces are now colored red and silver, due to the influences and the impressions of Hermes' Armor on Joseph's mana power and his memory Trivia *Joseph's personal theme music is "Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man. References Titles Navigation Category:Conduit Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Deian Master Category:Deian Investigator Category:Human Category:Earth-human Category:Prime Category:Resistance member Category:Resistance Leader Category:Organization leader Category:Botínia Clan Member Category:Noble Category:Noble-Prime Category:Ranked Council Master Category:Head Council Master Category:Eiia Category:Evraïká Category:Syntheos